$ (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1) = \; ?$
Explanation: $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)$ is $-1$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. The base is $-1$ The exponent is $3$ $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)$ is $-1$ to the power of $3$ $(-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1) = -1^{3}$